Caminos Cruzados
by Lady Eithne
Summary: Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke se había obsesionado con la nueva alumna Sakura Haruno. Lista, simpática y atractiva, las cualidades que él más destacaba en una mujer. Pero eso no quería decir que fuese a tratarla bien o diferente a las demás.
1. Chica nueva, chico malo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

**Género: **M

* * *

><p>Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke se había obsesionado con la nueva alumna Sakura Haruno. Lista, simpática y atractiva, las cualidades que él más destacaba en una mujer. Pero eso no quería decir que fuese a tratarla bien o diferente a las demás.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Caminos Cruzados<span>**

**Capítulo 1: Chica nueva, chico malo.**

Sakura paseó la mirada por todo el instituto, dándose cuenta de que ese día ella sería el bicho raro, objeto de todas las miradas, en ese mismo instante se compadeció de sí misma. Suspirando, se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y empezó a caminar hacia el aula treinta y cuatro.

Mientras miraba el papel, se chocó contra la espalda de alguien. Se tocó la nariz, gimiendo por el golpe y levantó los ojos, encontrándose con un chico que le sacaba dos cabezas y media y de ojos negros.

Sakura parpadeó y sintió que se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Sus ojos oscuros eran iguales que su cabello, que hacían contraste con su pálida piel. Tenía la nariz recta, el mentón fuerte y cuerpo atlético. Tenía unos hombros anchos, y se preguntó qué clase de deporte haría para estar así.

— ¿Has terminado de inspeccionarme? —Dijo alzando una ceja.

Sakura se sonrojó más que antes y sonrió, intentando quitar la tensión que los envolvía.

Fue imposible.

La miraba fijamente y eso hacía que ella se sintiese incómoda. Apretó el papel con las manos mientras veía como un alumno que estaba a su lado miraba con una sonrisa la escena que se producía.

—Lo siento-o. —Dijo parpadeando. —Es que…

—Sí, lo sé, lo has hecho sin querer, ¿no? —cuando ella iba a hablar, volvió a interrumpirla. —Vete, ya. —Dijo volviendo a darle la espalda y conversando con una rubia de ojos claros.

— ¡Eh, eres un grosero! —Espetó la pelirrosa. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirarla con una ceja negra, esperando explicaciones.

Antes de que Sakura fuese a decir algo más, el negro la arrinconó contra la puerta del aula, haciendo que los papeles se le cayesen al suelo y sus manos se colocasen instintivamente en el pecho del pelinegro, intentando alejarlo de sí misma. El cuerpo del pelinegro se pegó a la chica, sorprendiéndose de notar que su cuerpo se excitaba por la nueva alumna.

La miró a los ojos antes de observarla atentamente, a sabiendas de que no podía moverse ni hacer algún movimiento en falso.

Sus ojos eran verdes, lo miraban enojados y con el ceño fruncido. Sus labios eran rosados y finos, su cabello le llegaba hasta más debajo de los hombros de un color rosa que nunca había visto, ¿de dónde sería? Siguió bajando la mirada lentamente, sabiendo que la pelirrosa se ruborizaba cada segundo que pasaba.

Tenía dos pequeños que cabían perfectamente en sus manos, es más, estaba seguro de que eran perfectos, se los imaginaba pálidos y con dos pezones rosados, tuvo que subir la mirada cuando escuchó a la pelirrosa aclararse la voz.

Volvió a alzar una ceja.

— ¿Te importaría soltarme-e? —Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Él parpadeó, olvidándose de que su objetivo era decirle tres palabras, se le habían olvidado con sólo contemplarla. Dejó que saliera de su cuerpo y se agachase para coger los papeles del suelo. Bufando, se olvidó de Temari y entró en la clase, intentando olvidar a aquella chica de ojos verdes.

Pero peor fue cuando vio que miraba el papel de nuevo y entraba sonriendo por haber encontrado la clase. El profesor entró detrás de ella, dándole los buenos días y ordenado que todos se sentasen, sonrió cuando vio que ella se sonrojaba y miraba a todas partes, sin saber donde sentarse.

—Siéntese con Sasuke Uchida. —Dijo el profesor a Sakura.

La sonrisa se borró y colocó la mochila en la silla cuando ella quiso sentarse.

—Está ocupado. —Dijo sonriendo.

Ella le sacó la lengua y le tiró la mochila, haciendo que todos mirasen sorprendidos y ella sonriese mientras miraba al frente. Sasuke suspiró e intentó ignorarla mientras el profesor daba clases, pero le era imposible.

Durante toda la clase estuvo mirándola de reojo y viendo como varias veces resoplaba y se colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. La estúpida sonreía todo el tiempo, contestaba y aunque se equivocase, volvía a sonreír.

Sasuke volvió a darle un repaso rápido con la mirada, detalladamente. Se detuvo en sus dos juveniles pechos, bajando por sus estrechas caderas hasta sus largas piernas. Sintió que alguien le daba un golpe en la cabeza, viendo que la pelirrosa le miraba mal.

—Maldita puta. —Susurró mientras cogía su muñeca y se la doblaba hacia atrás, haciendo que ella chillase de dolor.

— ¡Señor Uchida! —Dijo el profesor.

Él la soltó y miró a la pelirrosa, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos mientras le miraba con una mueca, tocándole la muñeca sonrojada.

—Piénsatelo mejor antes de golpearme. —Gruñó.

La pelirrosa se quedó estática en su lugar mientras todos los alumnos miraban hacia ellos, sorprendidos. Temari sonrió y miró al profesor mientras una chica de ojos cristalinos la miraba con pena.

Él no volvió a mirarla, o al menos que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Aún le dolía la muñeca y aquel animal parecía haber disfrutado haciéndole daño, el profesor finalizó las clases ordenando hacer un trabajo que les tocó a los dos juntos, cosa que Sakura lamentó rápidamente al ver la cara del pelinegro.

A la hora del descanso, ella se fue sola hacia el cuarto de baño, seguida por todas las miradas de los alumnos de su clase. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en los baños femeninos y desapareció. Desgraciadamente, tenía que admitir que le quedaba demasiado bien el uniforme, mucho mejor que a Temari. Cuando regresó del baño, ambos se miraron fijamente. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada rápidamente mientras pasaba por su lado, rozándole el hombro.

Dios, qué bien olía.

Era fresas, y estaba seguro de que aquella chica estaría estrenada nada más llevar allí una semana. Pero la idea de que alguien la tocase lo odiaba. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Naruto, que iba hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Le daba igual, por él mismo que se la cogiera Naruto.

..

..

..

Sakura se acababa de cambiar para la clase de gimnasia, había conocido a Ino, una chica rubia de ojos azules que dijo ser la prima de Temari, ambas se odiaban a muerte, tanto que Temari le refregaba estar de royo con Sasuke. También conoció a Hinata, una chica de pelo negro y ojos cristalinos que parecía sonrojarse cada vez que hablaban de Naruto.

—No te acerques a Temari. —Le dijo Ino. —Es una zorra, es más, le gusta que Sasuke se lo diga.

Ella se había sonrojado.

Estaban en el campo, todas las chicas iban con el uniforme de gimnasia al igual que los chicos. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al pelinegro, que estaba cruzado de hombros mientras hablaba con el rubio, según le habían dicho se llamaba Naruto, su mejor amigo, o su único amigo.

— ¡Empezad todos a correr, cada vez que suene el silbato, cogeréis una pelota de baloncesto y se la tiraréis a vuestro compañero!

Sakura se quedó sola, por lo que tuvo que colocarse con una enfadada Temari, que se había quedado sola también. Ella le tiraba el balón cada vez más fuerte, y Sakura lo sabía. Ya le dolían los pechos de los golpes que recibía de la rubia.

Temari le tiró la pelota a los pies, haciendo que se tropezase y se cayese al campo, raspándose las rodillas y las manos. Temari se quedó donde estaba, mirándola mientras se encogía de hombros. Sasuke estaba detrás de ella en ese momento, sonriendo por lo torpe que era, hasta que se dio cuenta de que las largas piernas desnudas estaban expuestas para él.

Fue subiendo por sus caderas estrechas, hasta que sintió el balón golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Miró a Naruto, que se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba no reírse.

—Ha sido tu culpa, te has despistado.

—Hmpf. —Dijo cogiendo la pelota del suelo y mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa, que se había levantado y miraba a Temari.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Gritó.

— ¿El qué? —Dijo inocentemente.

— ¡Me has tirado el balón a los pies queriendo!

—Cariño, vete a acostumbrando, nunca juego limpio. —Dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

La pelirrosa miró detrás de ella, encontrándose a Hinata mirándola con una sonrisa triste y a Ino mirando a Temari con los puños cerrados. También se fijó en el pelinegro, que le tiraba el balón cada vez más fuerte al rubio. Muy a pesar de ella, se encontró mirándolo fijamente mientras tiraba el balón, como sus brazos se flexionaban y su rostro cambiaba, molesto.

Suspirando, se fue hacia el baño para limpiarse las heridas que tenía.

Cuando salió del baño, vio que todos estaban alrededor de dos personas que parecían estar peleándose. Ella corrió hacia la pelea, viendo como Hinata se tapaba los ojos y Ino sonreía. Ella se puso de puntillas, sorprendiéndose al ver que el pelinegro le pegaba puñetazos a un chico de cabello castaño que intentaba devolverle los golpes.

— ¡Suéltalo! —Dijo la pelirrosa entrando en el círculo y tirando de él. — ¡Suéltalo estúpido, le vas a hacer daño!

Él miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con los ojos de la pelirrosa.

—Vete. —Gruñó antes de volver a pegarle un puñetazo al castaño.

— ¡Animal, que te lo vas a cargar! —Gritó lanzándose a la espalda del pelinegro.

Rápidamente se llevaron al castaño a la enfermería mientras Sasuke se bajaba de la espalda a la pelirrosa, que estaba algo sonrojada mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Eres un animal. —Susurró mientras retrocedía mientras él se acercaba.

—Y tú una zorra entrometida. —Gruñó mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella hasta que chocó contra la valla del campo.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida por sus palabras mientras sentía que el cuerpo del pelinegro se pegaba totalmente al suyo, sintiendo sus pechos aplastados por el duro torso de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme zorra entrometida pedazo de c…?

Sakura se vio interrumpida cuando el pelinegro pegó sus labios a los de ella. Ella rápidamente llevó sus manos al pecho del pelinegro, intentando separarlo, pero él tenía muchísima más fuerza que ella. Cuando él le metió la lengua en la boca, ella se arqueó para separarse de él, pero le cogió las manos y se las bajó mientras le mordisqueaba los labios.

Ella gimió, pero consiguió soltarse de su mano y alzarla para golpearla contra su mejilla, haciendo que Sasuke interrumpiese el beso rápidamente.

—Maldita puta. —Dijo cogiéndole la mano.

— ¡Señor Uchida, vaya al despacho del directo ahora mismo! —Dijo el profesor.

Él le soltó la mano y la miró fijamente antes de irse. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos llorosos, los labios entreabiertos, hinchados y sonrojados por sus besos fue la imagen más erótica que él había presenciado. Se alejó de ella, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo al profesor, que hablaba con él.

Sakura se llevó los dedos a los labios, acariciándolos mientras volvía a recordar el beso. Desgraciadamente, admitía que le había gustado el beso, sentir sus labios con los suyos. Se enfadó y se fue al baño a cambiarse sin ser consciente de que Temari había visto todo y la miraba fijamente.

Entró en el baño sintiendo como la rubia el golpeaba en el hombro y se iba.

—Pasa de ella.

La pelirrosa se giró, viendo que Ino sonreía con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa amarga.

— ¿Qué-é? —Dijo parpadeando.

—Nada, dúchate y prepárate, esta tarde nos vamos de compras para la fiesta de Temari. —dijo antes de irse y dejarla sola con Hinata, que estaba envuelta en una toalla.

Ambas se miraron fijamente durante un rato, hasta que Hinata habló.

— ¿Me he perdido algo?

_Demasiadas cosas_, pensó la pelirrosa mientras se desnudaba e iba hacia la ducha.

* * *

><p>Este es el primer fanfic que publico.<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y quieran que lo siga, por favor dejen reviews.

Besitos…


	2. La Fiesta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

**Género: **M

* * *

><p>Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke se había obsesionado con la nueva alumna Sakura Haruno. Lista, simpática y atractiva, las cualidades que él más destacaba en una mujer. Pero eso no quería decir que fuese a tratarla bien o diferente a las demás.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Caminos Cruzados<span>**

**Capítulo 2: La fiesta.**

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Dijo Hinata mirando el traje que le mostraba Ino.

Ino bufó y se lo colocó en los brazos mientras se giraba y buscaba otro traje para Sakura y luego para ella. Sakura intentó no sonreír al ver la cara de decepción de Hinata, que tenía los ojos puestos en el llamativo vestido.

—Pero… ¿no puedo cambiar de traje? —Dijo Hinata lentamente. —Preferiría uno de color azul o morado…

— ¡No, quédate con ese! —Dijo Ino. —Además, el rojo te queda muy bien.

Hinata bufó y se fue hacia los probadores, dejando a la pelirrosa con la rubia. Ino se dio la vuelta y la sonrió, colocando una falda negra y una camisa blanca encima de los brazos de la pelirrosa, que se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver la falta tan corta. Era negra con volantes, una camiseta blanca de tirantas y unos tacones negros. Sakura sonrió y alzó una ceja, pero rápidamente la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver que Ino estaba serie.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me ponga esto? —dijo Sakura parpadeando.

—Vete al probador mientras yo busco algo para mí. —Dijo girándose. —Y procura que Hinata se quede con ese traje rojo.

La pelirrosa asintió no muy convencida.

Fue hacia los probadores, encontrándose con Hinata en el vestido rojo. Sakura sonrió y fue hacia ella, mirando en el espejo como le quedaba. Hinata estaba con el ceño fruncido y subiéndose más el vestido para que no se le viese el escote. La pelirrosa le puso las manos en las suyas y se las bajó, sonriendo.

—Te queda muy bien.

—Quizás debería…

— ¡Ni hablar! —Gritó Ino yendo hacia ellas.

—Pero si aun no he dicho nada. —Se quedó Hinata.

—Me da igual, te pondrás ese traje rojo. —Después miró a Sakura. —Ahora iremos a otra tienda para comprar mis zapatos y los de Hinata, los de aquí no me convencen excepto los tuyos.

Ambas asintieron y fueron a pagar la ropa con Ino, que sonreía y saludaba a todas las dependientas de la tienda. Cuando salieron, Ino se pegó a la pelirrosa y sonrió, haciendo que Hinata y Sakura se mirasen extrañadas.

—Haber, ahora responde por qué te ha besado Sasuke.

La pelirrosa se tensó, haciendo que la rubia sonriese y alzase una ceja mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y se pegaba más a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Tu-u te has besado con Sasuke? —Dijo Hinata parpadeando incrédula.

—No, lo que pasa es que…

— ¡Os vi! —dijo Ino sonriendo. — ¿Si no por qué crees que mi prima te había mirado así? Ella está colada por él desde hace dos años, ¿cómo crees que se quedaría si ahora él se fija en ti?

—Pero —Dijo Hinata interrumpiendo. —Yo escuché como él la llamaba… Zorra y eso.

Sakura se sonrojó mientras intentaba separarse un poco de ellas. Se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y suspiró mientras ambas la miraban curiosas.

—No lo sé. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Quizás en vez de pegarme por meterme en la pelea, me besó. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba las manos en puños por no tocarse de nuevo los labios.

—Dios Sakura, qué inocente eres. —Dijo Ino. — ¿Por qué crees que te besó? Muy fácil…

—… ¿quizás le gusta?

Ino miró a la pelinegra con una ceja alzada.

—Deja de interrumpirme, Hinata.

—Lo siento. —Dijo sonrojándose.

Ino rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en la pelirrosa, que estaba sonrojada y la miraba fijamente, esperando a que hablase.

—Es muy fácil, quiere acostarse con ella. —Hinata gimió y se sonrojó. —Es así, todos se interesan por la nueva alumna. —Miró a Sakura. —No te preocupes, el efecto _chica-nueva_ se pasa en dos semanas como mucho. A no ser que… Te guste. —sugirió indiferentemente sin dejar de mirarla.

Ahora fue el momento de Sakura de sonrojarse.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Es una bestia, empezó a pegar al chico castaño, luego me llamó zorra o puta y por último me besa.

—Sea lo que sea, no me gusta. —Dijo Ino separándose más de ella.

—A ti no te gusta nada que tenga que ver chicos y otra chica que no seas tú. —Dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

— ¡Al menos yo me he tirado a Naruto! —Gritó Ino enfadada.

Hinata se volvió pálida y se quedó totalmente quieta donde estaba, mirando a Ino con los ojos llorosos. Ino se llevó la mano a la boca mientras Hinata se daba la vuelta y se iba, dejándolas a las dos solas. Cuando Ino quiso ir detrás de ella, la pelirrosa le cogió de la mano y la paró, mirándola de reojo.

—Déjala, ya podréis hablar más tarde, no creo que ahora escuche mucho.

—No quise decir eso. —Dijo Ino parpadeando.

— ¿Qué pasa con Naruto, quién es? —Dijo la pelirrosa mientras se sentaban en una cafetería.

—Naruto es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, el rubio, ¿sabes quién es? —Sakura asintió. —Hinata lleva detrás de él por lo menos dos años y nunca se ha fijado en ella, pensaba que esta noche si se vestía diferente quizás podría llamar su atención.

—Pero… ¿por qué has dicho que te lo has tirado?

—Pues porque es verdad, pero fue sin querer. —Dijo Ino suspirando. —Ya sabes, estábamos en una fiesta y bebí demasiado, tampoco le di mucha importancia, ya que estaba segura de que ella no se enteraría.

— ¿Pero tú sabías que a ella le gustaba Naruto en ese momento?

La rubia asintió mientras llamaba al camarero con la mano. Miró a la pelirrosa y sonrió tristemente mientras se acercaba más a ella.

—Sakura, no te enamores ni te encapriches con Sasuke. —Sakura se sonrojó e intentó hablar, pero Ino la interrumpió. —Sakura, yo ya he estado con él y no se puede decir que sea un camino de rosas.

_¿Con cuántos chicos has estado?_ Se preguntó Sakura mentalmente mientras miraba a Ino fijamente. Ino pidió al camarero dos batidos y luego volvió a contarle todo sobre aquella fiesta. Sakura estaba replanteándose si irse y dejar sola a Ino tras las barbaridades que le había hecho a Hinata o quedarse y luego irse. Al principio pensó que era una buena amiga, ¿pero quién se acostaría por segunda vez con el chico que le gusta a tu amiga?

—Sé que tienes que estar pensando lo peor de mí, pero compréndeme. —Dijo enfadada. —Solo eran encuentros semanales, cada uno buscaba algo diferente, Hinata por supuesto nunca se enteró.

—Pero…

—Sakura, cuando dejes esa apariencia de niña virginal lo entenderás.

Sakura se sonrojó y se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Ino. Miró hacia abajo mientras pensaba qué excusa podía decirle para irse de allí sin ser tan brusca como él. Sakura sacudió la cabeza cuando volvió a pensar en él, desgraciadamente el recuerdo de cómo la había besado y su rostro venían a su cabeza demasiadas veces.

Sakura miró el reloj y se levantó ante la atenta mirada de Ino, se sonrojó.

—Me tengo que ir, quiero prepararme para esta noche y…

La mano de Ino se colocó en su muñeca y la volvió a sentar demasiado brusca en la silla, haciendo que Sakura la mirase con el ceño fruncido. Ino sonrió y ladeó la cabeza mientras bebía el batido, mirándola a través de sus pestañas.

—Vamos a mi casa y nos arreglamos juntas, podemos ir juntas.

—Pero Hinata…

—Iremos a por ella. —La interrumpió la rubia. —No te preocupes, todo se solucionará.

Sakura intentó relajarse, pero la idea de que la rubia escondía algo, la hacía sentir incómoda. Ino seguía contándole cosas del instituto, ella hacía que la escuchaba, pero en verdad sólo podía pensar en Hinata, como se había quedado tras oír que Ino se había acostado con Naruto, se sentía demasiado mal para estar allí y no llamarla al menos para saber cómo estaba. Se disculpó y se fue al baño de la cafetería, asegurándose de que no la seguía.

Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta tras su espalda y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones rápidamente. Buscó el número de Hinata y lo marcó, tras unos segundos contestó.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Hinata, soy Sakura! —Dijo susurrando.

—Oh, hola Sakura.

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero...

— ¿Por qué susurras? — Le interrumpió.

—Es que… —Sakura bufó. —Da igual, quería decirte que a las nueve y media iremos Ino y yo a recogerte a tu casa.

—No voy a ir… Sakura. —Dijo Hinata.

Sakura estaba segura de que había llorado, podía escuchar perfectamente su voz temblando a través del teléfono, y eso hizo que odiase más a Ino. Suspirando, se sentó en el suelo del cuarto de baño.

— ¿Por qué? No deberías dejar que Ino se sobrepase contigo, además, él no quiero a Ino.

—Pero sí estuvo con ella fue por algo.

—Hinata, aunque la conozca por un día, estoy segura de que Naruto solamente…

—Déjalo Sakura, no importa. —La pelirrosa escuchó como suspiraba. — ¿A qué hora decías?

Sakura sonrió y después de hablar con ella, se despidió. Se miró en el espejo, se retocó y no pudo evitar acariciarse nuevo los labios con los dedos. Ese bruto le había robado el primer beso, y encima de atrevía a llamarla puta, ¿quién se creía que era? Se había pegado a su cuerpo y le había penetrado con su lengua. Suspiró y abrió la puerta del baño.

Se sobresaltó al ver que Ino estaba cruzada de brazos. Se sonrojó mientras sentía los erráticos latidos de su corazón, preocupada de que se hubiese enterado de su charla con Hinata.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo Sakura saliendo del baño.

La rubia bufó.

—Tardabas demasiado, así que quise esperarte aquí. —Alzó una ceja. — ¿Algún problema?

La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza mientras ambas salían de la cafetería y se iban hacia la salida del centro comercial.

..

..

..

—Me gusta. —Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Gruñó Sasuke. —No te acerques a ella, o te jodes Naruto.

Naruto se rió.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? Tienes a Temari y a Karin, ¿qué te importa que me folle a la pelirrosa?

Sasuke le miró y le golpeó el pecho con una botella de cerveza, haciendo que el rubio dejase de reírse y cogiese la botella antes de que le manchase la camisa. Miró al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba para se pusiese así por una chica. Nunca le había importado que se cogiese a Temari o a Karin, pero aquella chica sí. Sabía que su vida nunca había sido fácil, aun menos cuando sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coches y vivía con su hermano mayor Itachi.

Se odiaban, y ambos tenían que vivir en aquella casa hasta que cumplirán los veintidós, él el pelinegro sólo tenía dieciocho años, o al menos los cumpliría dentro de dos semanas. Su hermano en cambio tenía veinte años, trabajaba y tenía un piso aparte donde se iban los fines de semanas.

En ese momento, entraron por la puerta Ino, Hinata y por último, la pelirrosa. Naruto escuchó como el pelinegro maldecía y se apoyaba contra la pared. ¿Quién las abría invitado a la fiesta de Temari? Estaba seguro de que Ino, ella siempre acababa colándose en todas las fiestas de su prima, y esta vez no sería diferente.

Sakura miraba a todos lados, sonriendo mientras los chicos la devoraban con la vista. Maldita puta, ¿es que acaso no podría ni relajarse en aquella fiesta? Cuando la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que sus orbes verdes lo miraban con odio.

Sonrió.

La pelirrosa le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda, haciendo que pudiese ver su cabello suelto y sus piernas por detrás. Estaba seguro de que había sido idea de Ino vestirla así, y mataría a la rubia por haberla vestido así. Kankurio y Gaara estaban alrededor de las tres mientras miraban a la nueva, Sakura.

Apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños, se moría de ganas por pegarles a todos por mirarla. Vio como ella sonreía y miraba a todos con inocencia, sin ser consciente del poder que tenía sobre todos.

—Deja de mirarla Sasuke. —Dijo Naruto sonriendo. —Sólo vas a conseguir que se te ponga más dura de lo que ya tienes.

Sasuke le golpeó en la cara a Naruto, haciendo que este gimiese y se tocase la nariz ante el impacto de su puño en su cara.

—Joder, sólo he dicho la verdad, maldita sea, estoy sangrando. —Dijo mirándose la mano.

Sasuke lo ignoró mientras veía como Kankurio le ponía una mano en la espalda baja y la llevaba hacia el salón con los demás. Sasuke dejó su bebida encima de la mesa, ignorando los gemidos del rubio y fue hacia donde estaban ellos, ignorando a Karin y a Temari, que estaban juntas hablando.

La pelirrosa estaba sentada en el sofá mientras hablaba con el castaño, Hinata estaba con Gaara y Ino estaba hablando con otras chicas, cada una por una parte. El castaño se levantó y fue a por bebidas, aprovechó ese momento para ir hacia ella y empujarla por el hombro.

Ella se giró rápidamente y lo miró, viendo como sus ojos verdes brillaban por la furia.

— ¡Ten cuidado, bruto! —Dijo tocándose el hombro.

—Deja de llamarme bruto, chica. —Dijo yendo hacia donde estaba el castaño.

— ¡Y tu deja de llamarme chica, imbécil! —Gritó a todo pulmón, causando que él la sonriese con picardía y ella se quedase sin aire. —Me llamo Sakura-a, ¿entiendes? S-A-K-U-R-A —Deletreó.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Y qué mierda me importa a mí cómo te llames? ¿Acaso te crees que soy imbécil para que me deletrees tu nombre?

—Eres un maleducado. —dijo ella dándose la vuelta e ignorándolo.

Él sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro cuando vio que el castaño había echado algo a las bebidas e iba hacia ellas hacia Sakura, que le sonrió cuando le dio la bebida. Su primer instinto fue allí y quitarla, pero después lo pensó mejor. ¿Qué mierda le importaba a él lo que le pasase a aquella zorra?

Que se la follase si quería, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Sakura le sonrió al castaño cuando le dio la bebida y le dio un buche mientras miraba a Hinata, que hablaba animadamente con Gaara. Ella deseaba que al menos le fuese bien, ya que siendo sincera, un chico como Naruto nunca se fijaría en ella, ella era demasiado buena e inocente, mientras que él era igual que el bruto de Sasuke. Mierda, volvía a pensar en él. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a Kankuro.

— ¿Bailas? —Le preguntó el castaño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió que la vista se le nublaba, y sentía calor en el cuerpo. Se quitó la chaqueta y el pañuelo, exponiendo un gran escote donde se veían parte de sus pechos. El castaño las miró rápidamente ante de mirar a la pelirrosa, que sonrió y se levantó, algo mareada.

—Vamos preciosa, bailemos. —Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola hacia donde todos bailaban.

Ella asintió mientras sentía las manos del castaño por su cuerpo. Se colocó a su espalda mientras las manos de él vagaban por su cuerpo hasta que subieron a sus pechos, cubriéndolos ambos y apretándolos. Saura quiso girarse y chillarle, pero la cabeza le ardía y su cuerpo también, sintiendo un calor excesivo en su intimidad. Intentó enfocar la cara del castaño, pero veía borroso. Sintió como los dedos de él se metían por su camisa y acercaba su boca a su cuello.

—Vayámonos afuera.

Ella quiso decirle que no, pero la fuerza de su mano sobre la suya estuvo a punto de hacer caer. El castaño iba demasiado rápido, y ella estaba demasiado asustada por encontrarse en su estado y no poder hacer nada. Salieron de la casa de Temari y entraron en un callejón donde él la tiró contra la sucia pared del callejón, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y dejándola sin ninguna salida. Las manos de él fueron a sus caderas y subieron su camisa sin que ella pudiese mover apenas su cuerpo.

—Ahora, veremos de qué estás hecha cariño.

— ¡Déjame cerdo, animal! —Consiguió decir ella mientras sentía las manos del castaño arrancándole la camisa y dejándola desnuda con un sujetador sin tirantes.

—Cállate zorra, ya chillarás cuando yo te lo diga. —Dijo antes de colocarle una mano en la boca para callarla.

Ella le mordió la mano, haciendo que él alzara la mano y la estrellase contra su mejilla, causando que su labio empezase a sangrar. Él la besó en el cuello mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a bajarle la falda, que cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, exponiendo sus largas piernas que temblaban por el miedo y por el frío de la pared.

—Joder zorrita, que caliente eres. —Dijo antes de introducir su mano por dentro de las braguitas, tocándola directamente.

—Suéltame por favor. —Dijo ella intentando salir de su cuerpo.

—Al final me lo agradecerás, ya verás. —Dijo juntando sus labios con los de la pelirrosa.

Sakura quiso llorar, por ni siquiera estaba tan consciente para hacerlo, así que sólo se limitó a gemir mientras escuchaba como se abría la cremallera del pantalón, estaba acabada. Aquello que ella quería guardar para la persona de la que se enamorase, en ese momento desaparecería. Ni siquiera la escucharían por sus gritos, ya que la música estaba demasiado fuerte. Gimió de dolor cuando las manos de él subieron y le pellizcaron los pezones, causando que sus ojos se humedeciesen.

—Esperemos que ya estés lista, preciosa. —dijo antes de bajarse la ropa interior.

—Suéltala. — Gruñó una voz.

Ella quiso gritar de alegría al ver una gran sombra que estaba mirando hacia ellos. Ella se sorprendió al ver que era el pelinegro, Sasuke. Cogió al castaño por la camisa y lo tiró al suelo, donde empezó a pegarle patadas en el estómago y puñetazos en la cara. Ella se limitó a dejarse caer al suelo al sentir que todo se volvía negro, demasiado cansada. Escuchaba los gemidos del castaño, los golpes de Sasuke rompiéndole los huesos, pero como último, sintió como la levantaba lentamente y la juntaba hacia su pecho, con ternura. En ese momento se sonrojaría, y verlo con sus ojos empeñados hizo que en ese momento le pareciese un ángel.

— ¿Eres un ángel?

—No chica. —Dijo mientras andaba, suspirando de cansancio.

—No me llames chica, me llamo…

—… Sakura. —Le interrumpió él.

—Gracias. —Dijo ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

—Me lo tendrás que agradecer con algo más que un beso. —Dijo esperando a que le respondiese.

Pero ella ya estaba dormida, con la ropa rota y varias marcas rojas por su cuello y pecho. Miró de reojo el cuerpo del castaño, que estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Lástima, le hubiese gustado desahogarse sobre él, por haberla tocado, por haberla drogado y por haberle llamado la atención, ella era suya hasta que él dijese lo contrario. Pero se bastó con saber que mañana volvería a haberlo en el instituto, y allí no se libraría de él tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no sé si estarán contentos con el cap, espero que les haya gustado. Si no avisé, aviso que será una temática un poco fuerte. Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, pensé que no recibiría ninguno, sinceramente así que muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo en dejármelos :). En este fic, Sasuke es malo, aunque siempre será diferente con ella. Por si quieren, en mi perfil está los uniformes, ropa... O se lo pueden imaginar si quieren.<p>

Ahora contesto los reviews:

**Sasusaku 09:** Hola!, gracias a mi también me gustan los fics donde aparece Sasuke Dark, gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado y nos leemos pronto :).

**Lady Rebel Girl: **Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por comentar**.**

**Cris0408: **Hola! Gracias por comentar, espero que este haya cumplido tus expectativas, gracias por comentar y un beso, nos leemos pronto.

**MitorOlas: **Espero que este te haya gustado este capítulo más que el anterior, gracias por comentar, un besito.

**Winter-Okami: **Sí, es algo idiota, pero creo que sexy, siempre me han gustado así x)Gracias por comentar, un beso y espero que te haya gustado :)

**Asdfh: **hola! Creo no haberme tardado mucho, gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado, un abrazo^^

**Citrus-Gi**** : **gracias! Espero que este también te haya gustado, lo hice más largo también x) un besito y gracias por comentar, nos leemos prontito.

**Megara-1307**** : **Sí, creo que a todas nos gustaría tener un día así, sobre todo con Sasuke x) gracias por comentar y un beso =D

**belrockangel** : Aquí está el próximo, espero que te haya gustado igual que el anterior o más, un beso y gracias por comentar.

**Chiharu No Natsumi**: Creo que no me tardé mucho, espero que este te guste, un beso y gracias por comentar :)

**Eve-luna:** Hola! Gracias por comentar, me alegro que también te guste la actitud de Sasuke, me suelen gustar cuando son así x) Espero que te haya gustado este, un beso (K)

**Antotis**: Sí, la verdad es que quise hacerlo algo diferente de como solía leerlo en fics x) Espero que te guste y gracias por comentar :D

Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.

Besitos...


End file.
